pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Jumpluff
Vs. Jumpluff is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/12/2017. Story Crystal: Pachirisu, use Discharge! Crystal and Pachirisu stand on the battlefield behind the Solaceon Town Pokémon center in the evening, with Dawn and Flaaffy standing nearby and watching them. Pachirisu releases several streams of blue electricity, all of it shooting into the sky. Dawn and Flaaffy watch intently. Dawn: Just like that. If we can learn this move before the contest, then we will be able to match up against Kenny’s new Electabuzz! Flaaffy: (Cheerfully) Flaa! Flaa! Dawn: Now Flaaffy! Discharge! Flaaffy’s wool sparks, releasing a few weak strands of electricity. Kenny is observing them through the window. Ian: She’s coming along. Kenny turns around to see Ian and Piplup approach him, as Kenny turns back to the window. Kenny: I hope so. She seems more determined, but is she stronger? Ian: She has a better awareness of moves, combos and how to exhibit the Pokémon’s natural talent. Strength based growth is questionable. Kenny: Her family has extremely high expectations. She was constantly scolded for sneaking out at night to meet up with me, to get away from the high pressure world of the rich. She’s expected to excel at everything that she does and bring honor to the family name. I don’t want her to lose. Ian: Is she more important than your dreams? I told you last time to become a coordinator that can beat her. It is more of an insult if you just hand her the victory. You wanna help her grow? Throw everything you’ve got at her. Kenny sighs, looking conflicted. He buries his head as he walks off, Ian watching him. Piplup: (Worried) Lup Piplup. Ian: He’ll figure it out. Conway: So that’s what you’re doing. Conway walks over, with a fascinated grin. Conway: You’re forcing Dawn to grow by having her friend beat her. Ian: She doesn’t see herself superior to him. If they are equals, and he grows, then she should grow after him. Conway: Similar to you and Paul? Ian looks away, walking off. Conway chuckles to himself, knowing that he’s right. End Scene Marian stands on the stage of the Solaceon contest hall, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. The stands are full with spectators, with Ian, Crystal and Conway being out there. Marian: Welcome to the Solaceon town contest! We have a great show for you, but first we have our judges! Head of the contest commission is Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club is Mr. Sukizo! And we have our very own Nurse Joy! Now we shall begin with our first competitor! Jessilina cackles as she walks out onto the field, with a manic yet confident look on her face. Jessilina: Hello my fans! I welcome your applause! Be sure to cheer before your chance goes up in a Haze! A Haze blows out from the hallway to the staging area, obscuring Jessilina on the field. A yelp is heard as the Haze fades away. Jessilina is caught in a Wrap attack by Seviper, it flick in its tongue. Marian: Oh wow! Jessilina used a unique entrance for her Seviper to come out! Jessilina: Now give it a spin! Seviper slithers its body with a tug, spinning Jessilina like a top as it comes off her. Jessilina spins off and around the field, doing a complete circle around Seviper. Seviper’s tail glows purple, as it slams the stage with Poison Tail right as Jessilina is to pass. The force of the attack indirectly hits Jessilina, stopping her spin and trajectory. Her eyes continue to go back and forth as she sways from dizziness. She falls over, Seviper moving its body to form a cushion, flicking its tongue. The crowd goes wild afterwards. In the staging area, Kenny and Dawn are watching Jessilina’s performance from the monitor. Kenny is wearing his dress attire while Dawn is wearing her golden dress. Kenny: Wow, she’s good. Dawn: She is. I have battled her before, and she completely overwhelmed me. However, I don’t plan on losing to her this time. A Dustox uses Whirlwind, while a Dunsparce uses Drill Run. A Grass Wormadam is surrounded in Leaf Storm, while a Goldeen uses Water Sport. Kenny walks up, holding his Pokéball in a ball capsule. Kenny: Alright Jumpluff! It’s showtime! Kenny throws the Pokéball, choosing Jumpluff. Blue lines shoot out with it, Jumpluff floating parallel to one of the lines higher into the air. Kenny: U-Turn to Cotton Spore! Jumpluff makes a U-Turn, light green energy marking its trajectory. Jumpluff releases golden sparkles of Cotton Spore in the U-Turn path, which bathes the field. Kenny: Cotton Guard to Energy Ball! Jumpluff swings its arms, a whip of cotton shooting out to absorb the Cotton Spore. The Cotton Guard grows in size, as Jumpluff goes down below it. It hops up, bumping the Cotton Guard and it floating up. Jumpluff forms a dark green Energy Ball and fires, it causing the Cotton Guard to explode, intensifying the rain of golden Cotton Spores. The crowd cheers for that. Conway: This could be troublesome. Crystal: Huh? How so? Conway: Dawn is using Flaaffy for the appeal. That means the majority of her strategies with it revolve around Cotton Spore. Crystal: But don’t forget that we worked hard on perfecting that Discharge attack last night! She’s got more variety in her choices. Conway: Perhaps. Regardless, the judges will compare her usage of Cotton Spore to Kenny’s. Meaning if she doesn’t dazzle them more than Kenny, then she could be out. Marian: Now let’s give it up for Dawn! Dawn walks onto the stage, as she does a curtsy to the crowd. Dawn: Hello, everyone. Flaaffy, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball with a ball capsule, it opening to release red fire along with Flaaffy. Flaaffy’s enthusiasm is just as strong as the fire, it breaking when Flaaffy lands on its feet. Flaaffy: Flaa! Dawn: Flaaffy, use Cotton Guard! Flaaffy’s wool shimmers white, as cotton grows out, forming all around Flaaffy as a shield. Dawn: Now, Discharge! Sparks of static peak out of the Cotton Guard, as the Cotton Guard absorbs the Discharge and grows to an exponential size. Most of the field is covered. Dawn: And Cotton Spore! The Cotton Guard glows gold, then erupts into thousands of golden Cotton Spores. The crowd goes wild as the gold rains down, it causing Dawn’s dress to sparkle even more. Marian: What a sparkling performance! That’s it for the performance round! We’ll now take a short intervention while the judges tally their scores! Dawn returns to the staging area, Kenny having a proud smile on his face. Dawn goes to speak with him, when Jessilina intercepts her path. Jessilina: Hey there rich girl! I have to admit that was such a good performance. I’m sure that the judges (giggles) will be wool over heels for it! Dawn: (Remaining composed) As I can detect the sarcasm in your voice, I will thank you for the complement but ignore your pointless intimidation. Jessilina: Aw, trying to hide your insecurities behind all those proper words! I would say I’d love to crush you in the battle round, but I’m sure you won’t make it! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Jessilina walks off, as Kenny goes over to Dawn. Kenny: Don’t listen to what she said. You did great. Dawn: Thank you. Flaaffy was able to successfully learn Discharge to pull that performance off. Marian: And we’re back! We’re proud to announce that these coordinators are moving onto the next round! The group looks up at the screen, seeing the coordinators that they’ve put up. Kenny is in first and Jessilina is fifth. Dawn is not on the list. Dawn’s expression goes from horrified to shattered, her standing as if broken. Kenny gasps in shock as he sees this, and turns to comfort Dawn. Kenny: Dawn, I… Dawn turns and runs out of the room, tears flowing down her face. Jessilina laughs as she goes. Jessilina: Oh my. Did someone’s feelings get hurt? So fragile. Kenny: (Scowling) You’re going down. End Scene Crystal is standing outside the changing room, with Dawn inside. Crystal: Come on, Dawn! Talk to me! I know you worked really hard for this contest, but we need to apply that determination to the next one! Dawn: Next one?! There isn’t going to be a next one! I flunked out of the first round again, like a low level commoner! I bring shame to my name and I’ll be lucky to show my face again! Dawn bursts out of the dressing room, thrusting the gold dress into Crystal’s arm. Crystal is buried by the dress while Dawn runs off, hiding her face. She runs out of the stadium, where Ian and Piplup are standing on the trail, intentionally in Dawn’s way. Dawn: Why won’t you all leave me alone?! I command you… Ian: You don’t command me. You wanna get that anger out? Battle us. Piplup: (Stern) Piplup. Dawn: Uragh! Oh how I loathe how you all are trying to fix something you have NO UNDERSTANDING OF! Fine! If it gets you off my back! Flaaffy, bless us with your presence! Dawn chooses Flaaffy, it looking slightly upset and ashamed. Flaaffy: (Softly) Flaa. Ian: Go for Peck! Dawn: Cotton Guard then Discharge! Piplup charges forward, surrounded in a yellow bird aura. Flaaffy uses Cotton Guard, and uses Discharge to expand it out, the Cotton Guard forming a cushioned wall to push Piplup away with. The Cotton Guard continues to grow. Ian: That combo is strong in battle. But in appeal, it hides your Pokémon. You can’t see the power or beauty of Discharge, only it swelling that cotton. You’re so focused on outward appearances, of both these moves and yourself, that you neglected to show off the Pokémon. Dawn: (Yelling) Contests are about beauty! They are about appealing to a person’s desire to be amazed and awestruck! And appearance is everything! I cannot dress in a manner that would bring shame to the Berlitz name! Ian: (Scowls) Again with the Berlitz name. Piplup, Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, the energy transforming into a Whirlpool. Piplup throws Whirlpool, it hitting Cotton Guard, being absorbed in and causing the cotton to go soggy. It sags down, looking damp and unappealing as it condenses down on Flaaffy. Flaaffy: (Flailing) Flaa! Flaa! Ian: The Berlitz name means nothing here. It gives you no advantage, no respect or discouragement from your rivals. It does not say who you are, the girl who chose to travel the Sinnoh region instead of going straight for the family heirloom. The girl who would sneak out in order to play with the friend that treated her like a person instead of an heirloom. Dawn: (Infuriated) Kenny told you that?! Ian: You are performing as Miss Berlitz, who has singular linear thinking, overtly proud to the point of refusing other ideals, and believing that your title alone warrants you this entitlement. The coordinator that the judges want to see, that the crowds and the coordinators and your friends want to see, is Dawn. Take away that family title, and WHO ARE YOU? Dawn looks as crushed as before, as Flaaffy finally digs itself out of the soggy wool. It sees Dawn’s devastated expression, as it becomes enraged at Ian and Piplup. Flaaffy: Flaa flaa! Flaaffy fires Discharge at Piplup, as Piplup crouches in for Bide, glowing with a red aura as it takes Discharge. Ian: Look at Flaaffy. It wants to see you succeed, it wants to make you happy. You hold such high expectations of it when it is as inexperienced as you are. But it never lets it show. It constantly remains happy and determined to please you. You need to become a Pokémon trainer that not only deserves that loyalty, but can return it and help your Pokémon thrive. Piplup glows with a white aura, firing a powerful white energy blast from Bide. It blasts Flaaffy into the air, it falling and hitting the ground defeated. Dawn looks shocked by this, and runs over to support Flaaffy. Dawn: Oh Flaaffy. I’m so sorry. Flaaffy: (Weakly) Flaa. Ian and Piplup walk over to them, Dawn’s eyes looking lost. Dawn: What do I do? Ian: Self-reflect on who you are. Everything that makes up your persona, and identify what is you and what is the Berlitz family grooming. I know some good meditation techniques if you want to utilize those. Dawn: (Crying) Why, why are you being so nice to me? You despise me! Ian: (Ashamed) I’ve had, trust issues recently. I doubted my ability to analyze a person. I’ve learned about you from Kenny, and discovered that you aren’t the pompous rich girl that you act like. You don’t like him doing the curtsy to you as you want to be normal around him, and not part of the Berlitz family. That’s who you need to be on the contest field. Dawn: Kenny is too open sometimes. Ian: Speaking of him, he should be in the finals. Let’s go support your friend, Dawn. Ian offers his hand out, as Dawn takes it. Dawn returns Flaaffy as they head inside. It is the final round, as Jessilina’s Seviper has Kenny’s Electabuzz in a Wrap attack. Kenny: Electabuzz, Discharge! Electabuzz releases a Discharge electrocuting Seviper and paralyzing it. Its Wrap grip lessens on Electabuzz, freeing its body. Jessilina’s points drop. Kenny: Now use Rolling Kick! Electabuzz swings around and kicks Seviper in the head, its body now being a scaly hollowed outline. Seviper’s head shatters on impact from Rolling Kick, Electabuzz startled by surprise. Kenny: What?! Marian: Folks, I can’t believe it! We just saw Seviper’s Shed Skin, leaving its skin completely intact to create the illusion it was still there! Jessilina: And wrap it up with Poison Tail! Seviper appears behind Electabuzz, and strikes Electabuzz with Poison Tail. Electabuzz hits the ground as Kenny’s points drop. Time runs out after that. Marian: That’s it! And the winner of the Solaceon Town Contest is Jessilina! She has won her first ribbon! Jessilina: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Was there ever any doubt?! Seviper, that was a breathtaking performance! Seviper: Sevi! Dawn: Even Kenny lost. Ian: Go support your friend. Dawn nods solemnly, as she walks up towards the stage. Crystal and Conway join Ian. Conway: How’s she doing? Ian: Broken. In perfect shape to rebuild herself. Main Events * Dawn teaches Flaaffy Discharge. * Kenny, Dawn and Jessilina compete in the Solaceon Contest. * Jessilina wins the Solaceon contest, with Kenny getting second and Dawn being eliminated in the first round. Characters * Dawn Berlitz (main) * Ian * Kenny * Jessilina * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) * Electabuzz (Kenny's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Dustox * Dunsparce * Wormadam (grass cloak) * Goldeen Trivia * This marks the second time that Dawn lost in the appeal round of a contest. ** Both times, she was wearing her gold dress. * Dawn has to be talked into continuing to compete contests, though she hasn't stated whether she will or not. * Kenny owning a Jumpluff was for this purpose, for them to have a similar appeal so that the judges would directly compare them. * Dawn's desires are brought up, showing that despite the way she acts, she has desires and goals outside the Berlitz family, wanting to be treated like a person. ** Her difficulties coming from no longer knowing just how to do that. * Ian reveals that he has doubted his ability to analyze a person, which is why he learned about Dawn from Kenny. This doubt was caused by being unable to identify Domino's intentions, and fueled by his own perception of rich people. * The Dustox that appears is based off Jessie's Dustox in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests